The Three Little Piggies
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: Oh yes...my second fanfiction from hell...DO you dare to read it? mua hahahahaha! -clears throught- heheh..;;;


Trinity: First of all I am happy with the response I got from Little Red Riding Hood. Really happy! ^.^ I seriously doubted that anyone would ever read so ya.I love you all! Secondly since only one person responded to my question about what I should write next and their response was thus that I should all of the previously stated Inu /Fairy Tale mix-ups.I SHALL! Oh yeah.did I mention I love you guys? x) Oh yeah all these Fairy tale fics are going to be one-shots..unless some force of nature possesses me to do otherwise..which probably wont happen..o_o; . The last thing I have to say is after I am done with all these Fairy Tale fic's I'm going to write one that's called "Of Gypsies and Monks" whee.I bet you cant guess who this fic is mainly going to be about by the title.lol anywho..ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
***(The parts will be Naraku: The wolf, Pig 1: Kagome, Pig 2: Miroku, and Pig 3: Inu Yasha (Because he didn't get a big part in the last fic)***  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Three Little Pigs~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once there were three little pigs who lived together in mutual respect, and harmony with their environment. One day however realizing the dangers for herself living out in the wild without shelter Kagome quickly threw together a house of straw, straw being the closest thing available for her to use, and she was too lazy to go searching for something better. Coming to this realization soon after Kagome, (that and he was beaten to a bloody pulp when he asked to share her house...hut.thing), Miroku built himself a house of (being the ever resourceful monk/piggy he was) sticks. Now Inu Yasha being the bright light bulb that he is thought it was sort of ridiculous that his comrades bothered to actually build something for themselves in this day in age and promptly got on the phone with his lawyer and bought a house of bricks. The pigs each went back to their daily routines shortly after and enjoyed life with no fear. That was until big bad Naraku got hungry! * I am just SO nice to the baddies of this series..^^; * When the pigs heard that ever fateful "Kukuku" of the neighborhood wolf they all sought sanctuary in the house of straw. Naraku ran up to the house and pounded on the door, "Little pigs, Little pigs. Let me in!"  
Kagome shouted back, "Your gunboat tactics hold no fear for pigs defending their homes and culture!" The wolf pondered this for a moment before deciding he was too hungry to think about her little speech so he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house.hut.thing down! The frightened pigs squealed in terror (Trinity: sorry no pun intended!), and ran to the house of sticks, Naraku in hot pursuit. The other wolves, seeing the golden opportunity of free land used the spot where the.thing had stood for a banana plantation * greedy little things..o.o *. The wolf again banged on the door shouting, "Little pigs, Little Pigs let me in!". Inu Yasha seized this opportunity to voice out his thoughts, "Go to Hell you carnivorous beast!". Naraku chuckled, how childlike! He would miss their impassioned speeches, but alas progress could not be stopped, soooo he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down. While the other two ran Miroku sighed, "Darn.I worked hard on that house!", he suddenly realized the wolf was still their and ran for his life to Inu Yasha's house. The other wolves rejoiced in their good luck at finding a second piece of unused land and built a time-share condo resort for vacationing wolves, with each unit a fiberglass reconstruction of the house of sticks, as well as native curio shops, snorkeling, and dolphin shows * Damn.wish I was a wolf..o_o *. Naraku ONCE AGAIN banged on the houses door and shouted for the pigs to let him in. This time in response the pigs sang in unison songs of solidarity and wrote letters of protest to the United Nations. By this time the famished wolf was tired of the pigs refusal so he huffed and he puffed, and he huffed and he puffed, and huffed and he fell over dead from a massive heart attack due too eating too many fatty foods. The pigs rejoiced at their triumph and did a little dance around Naraku's corpse.  
Their Next step was to gather all the other pigs that had been forced off their land. This new brigade of porcinistas attacked the resort complex (* awww ;.; *) with machine guns and rocket launches, sending a clear message to the rest of the hemisphere no to meddle in their internal affairs. Then the pigs set up a model society, socialist democracy with free education, health care, and affordale housing for all.  
  
Please note: The wolf in this story was a highly trained professional actor; no real wolves were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Thank you.  
  
Trinity: Well now everyone wasn't that fun?! Once again I caught you by surprise.I bet you didn't expect THAT ending! -cackles- Please Review! Please? Note: The next story I'm writing is a Rumplestiltskin take off...you'll love it! Oh.and I don't kill anyone in it...-grins, bows then walks off to start her new fic- 


End file.
